Memories Are Magic
by LoveFaithxx33
Summary: What happens when anyone non-magical, squibs, muggles, and even the families of muggle-borns, must have any and all memories of magic erased? How will certain people cope? What happens when those with lost memories are close friends? Even family or lovers?
1. Summons

"Hermione!" Fred called, running up to the witch who was comfortably lounging in the Weasley's garden reading.

"Yes, Fred?" She looked up with an inquiring expression.

"I will never understand how you know if it's me or George... Anyway, you are wanted inside." Without waiting for her to close her book, he grabbed her by the wrist an pulled her to the back door.

"What-"

"Shh, just wait."

Hermione was unceremoniously dumped onto a fraying, brown couch. She warily looked at the faces around her; two identicals, one freckly redhead in her year, a boy with emerald eyes, a girl with long, flaming hair, and Percy (predictably scowling while briskly leaving the room, muttering bout being rudely interrupted).

"-so what do you say?"

"Huh?" She blinked, realizing she missed what Harry had been trying to say to her.

"Harry was just saying that we will be playing a game of quiditch," Ginny explained.

"But I don't-"

"Fly. Yes, we know," Chorused the twins.

Ron piped up, "Which, if you had actually paid attention to what Harry said, you would already know that we know you wouldn't fly-"

"So we need you to be the referee," Harry finished.

"I suppose," Hermione agreed.

"Great, let's go!"

"Wait, now?!"

"Why not?" Said Ron.

"I- uh, fine!"

* * *

The sun was hot and blistering against Hermione's face as she called the end of the game.

"With a score of 380 to 243, the Bashing Banshees (Harry's team) beat the Pixie Pumpkins (Ginny's team)."

Ron, who was on Harry's team, patted the twins on the back mockingly. Hermione watched as they pulled Ron into a brotherly wrestling match. Harry and Ginny shared a look at their antics and proceeded to bet on who they thought would win.

Ginny looked over and called, "Hey what about you, Hermione? Who will win?"

A quick glance at the grappling trio was all she needed. "George. He may be shorter than Ron and identical to Fred, but he has more muscle."

"Okay, it's ten sickles if you loose. I have my money on Fred, Harry says Ron." With a wink, she turned back to the boys to watch for the outcome.

A few flips and rolls later, George won. Hermione grinned and turned to Harry and Ginny with her hand held out. They both muttered and began pulling silver coins out of their pockets- but they never made it to her hand.

A large screech owl swooped over her head and dropped a thin letter into her outstretched hand. When everyone looked expectantly at her, she opened the letter. It read-

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_There has been a policy made regarding muggles and the unusual number of them witnessing magic. This policy concerns **ALL **muggles, and as your parents are involved, we thought it best to inform you of what will take place._

_This is an urgent matter. Meet me in my office in an hour. You may bring Harry and whichever Weasleys wish to come. I am sorry for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'My parents...?' Hermione's stomach plummeted.


	2. Not a Story, But Please Read!

Ok, first thing's first: I am very sorry to those that were looking forward to a new chapter! This is merely an update to my readers. The notebook that had my pre-written chapters in it is gone... I'm pretty devastated about that. I will try and come up with the missing chapters soon, but SOLs are coming up next week. Furthermore, to answer some questions, comments, and reviews (thank you _Dubious Sight_ and _silentflame11891_): Thank you and I'm glad you enjoy the story! I will try not to disappoint. _Dubious Sight, _thanks for telling me about the page break. I will consider that for future chapters. As of this moment, I do not have a planned pairing. This story is mainly about the bonds created between friends, what can test those bonds, what makes them stronger, etc. However, if there are enough people to ask me about pairings or suggest certain pairings, I may hint at a romantic relationship, but I will not make it the main point of the story.

Thank you guys for bearing with me and I hope to have chapters up soon. Please don't be shy! I love reviews, just don't be outright mean, please. Thanks!

~Faith


	3. Policy

**A/N: I am soo sorry! I have not had a chance to update! Between working, studying for the upcoming year, girl scouts, *coughcoughaboycoughcough*, vacation, random friend visits when possible, church, etc... i just forgot about the site all together! But, my apologies, and enjoy the chapter! ~Faith~**

The large, ancient doors of Albus Dumbledore's office did nothing to sooth Hermione's nerves. She told everyone what the note had said, but the twins were not able to come and Ginny had a summer job at Honeydukes, and had a shift to make soon after. So, with Harry and Ron behind her, she knocked, the sound echoing down the spiral staircase they just ascended.

"Come in."

The gray stone doors slowly opened inward, groaning loudly. It reminded Hermione of an elderly elephant with arthritis. She snorted at the mental image and, at the looks of her best friends, she composed herself and walked into Dumbledore's office. The three friends took the chairs that sat in front of Dumbledore's wooden desk.

The desk was littered with many different trinkets and papers- though, even through the mess, it gave off a feel of being organized.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermione tore her eyes away from a robin bauble that was bobbing its head over a flower. "As you know, the reason I have called you is about a matter that won't be taken lightly." Hermione nodded her head for him to continue. "I hate to be the one to relay this unfortunate news, but here goes,"

"The Ministry has recorded in the past two years an alarming number of wizard sightings by muggles. We fear it is time to take a drastic measure. It has been decided that all muggles -including squibs- will have their memories wiped of all magic."

"But then-"

"Yes, Miss Granger, your parents will have no idea about your magical abilities. However," he held up a finger when she tried to interrupt, "they will still remember you as a person and daughter. Once a person has their memory blotted, they will no longer be able to comprehend magic."

"What do you mean by 'comprehend'?" Harry asked.

"Good question," Dumbledore said fondly. "What that means is... hmm. Ah! For example, when you take out your wand," He pulled his wand from his robe, "you see a wand. A person with a revised memory would see a pen. Same goes for potions, apparators, magical creatures."

"Okaaay," Hermione said slowly. "So my parents would still remember me, just not the _magical _me."

"Yes. So, their memories after the spell would consist of your normal time together in the muggle world and, for the time you spend at Hogwarts, a regular boarding school."

"No offense Hermione, but that isn't too big of a deal. They would still remember you," Ron said. Hermione almost agreed with him.

"Ron is kind of right, professor. I mean, it will hurt that they won't remember the other half of me, but it is something I could get used to."

"I figured as much, but there is more. When the spell is placed, the person's memories may be completely erased. All memories gone."

"Like a side effect? Or like what happened to Lockhart?" Harry asked.

Hermione was now having an issue breathing. _'No memories? Oh no...'_

"Almost. It only affects few people and it is not a charm."

Hermione found her voice, though she sounded like a pack-a-day smoker. "Does- can it affect witches and wizards too?"

"No. Only non-magical humans are affected."

"Oh. Okay."

The last thing Hermione felt before everything resembled a starless, moonless night, deep in the Forbidden Forest, was Harry's voice calling her name and Ron's hands on her arms to keep her from falling out of her chair.


	4. Ice Cream

**A/N: Sorry! Here is a chapter for being so, so, so, so late! Faith~**

"Hermione... wake up... Hermione!" Someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the light.

"Who... what happened?" It took her a second, but she shot up, using her arms to hold herself in a sitting position on the bed she used at the Burrow. "My parents!"

"Relax, Hermione! You just need to calm down," Harry said.

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

Ron entered the conversation with, "He's right though. I mean, what's wrong, 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed, resigning herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do. "Honestly, if my parents lose their memory, where will I go? I'm a muggle-born, I STILL don't know everything about the wizarding world, and if my parents don't remember me I'll be sent away... I don't know if I'd be able to go back to Hogwarts then!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione! You are as much a witch as any pureblood and so it's not like you'd be kicked out of Hogwarts," Harry argued, turning to Ron for help.

"Harry's right- besides! Dumbledore said the chance of them losing their memories was tiny."

"I know. I'm still worried though."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and the former said, "Here's an idea: let's grab our books and get ice cream. We still have our summer work to finish anyway."

Hermione instantly brightened. "Okay! I finished my work a while ago, but I can read while you two work on yours! I will let your mother know, Ron."

Feeling much better, Hermione gathered her things while listening to Ron quietly grumble about how she better help them with their work, more so since she had finished hers.

They reached Hogsmeade by using floo powder that Mrs. Weasley graciously allowed them to use, after giving ample warnings to be careful. As she sat with Ron and Harry at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Hermione continuously attempted to clear her mind and enjoy the afternoon with her friends. But she couldn't. The idea of her parents losing their memories of her, however small the chance, scared her senseless.

'I have no idea when the memory procedure will take place- I passed out before I could ask! What if it is today? I'm only sixteen! I'm underage for both muggles AND wizards! What will I do?' Another thought struck her, 'What if-? No, I couldn't possibly-'

"Hermione!"

"Earth to Hermione!"

She jumped to attention. "Yes?"

"Stop thinking about the memory policy! Nothing bad will happen!" said Ron.

Harry smacked his arm, sending a look drowned with warning, then looked at Hermione. "What he means, 'Mione, is there's nothing to worry for. Even if something does happen, which is very unlikely, we'll be there for you."

Letting a small smile grace her face, Hermione replied, "I know, I just can't get the thoughts out of my mind. Where will I go? What would I do? As a minor, I can't do anything- I'd be at the mercy of others- but whom? The Ministry or muggles? She sighed. "I am just lost."

"We're here for you, 'Mione," Ron reassured, grabbing hold of one of her hands.


End file.
